codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Agent's Return
The Two Agent's Return is the third episode of season 10 and the 213th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot One day at the factory Franz was working on finding a way on how to stop Xana this time. Soon Jeremy and the others came in and Franz soon told them what he was working on, he told them that Xana was hiding somewhere on the internet and it was gonna be very hard to find him because every since he escaped from the supercomputer from after the events in The Key Xana is much much more powerful then before he can take over a lot of people and Jeremy and the others were shocked and surprised about it. Jeremy suggests that they destroy Xana once and for all since Jeremy did promise that to Aelita before. Flash back from the episode The Key..... Yumi: were gonna do everything we can to find your dad Aelita. Aelita: fighting against Xana is my job. Jeremy: no Aelita it's our job. Now back in the Factory..... Franz asked Jeremy if he really promised that to Aelita and which Jeremy told him yes he did cause he wants them to be together again after many years and especially Franz faking his death after using the Xana program on Xana many years ago. Jeremy told everyone else since Xana hasn't attacked they can all go to sleep while Franz stays at the Factory and try to find Xana since he doesn't need sleep and he will feel better when they destroy Xana once and for all as Jeremy and the others left and Franz Hopper was working the supercomputer all night still Jeremy and the others were back at Kadic sleeping. Meanwhile on Lyoko Xana activated a tower and Franz Hopper soon saw it on the computer screen. He had to warn Jeremy right away, but right as he calls for Jeremy Xana shows up as Franz Hopper and kidnaps the real Franz Hopper to get Jeremy in trouble yet like he did before. Then he hacks the government yet again and disguises himself as Jeremy and said that he was gonna kill everyone on the planet and laughed. Later that day Jeremy and the others were together when suddenly Jeremy's laptop picked up an activated tower in the Ice Sector and they all headed fir the Factory but before they did the two same government agents that they met before took Jeremy away with him screaming and the others were shocked. But they still kept going to the Factory, Meanwhile at the Factory Ulrich Yumi Odd Aelita and William didn't see Franz anywhere and they were wondering what happened to him but soon he called and told them that Xana's just launched an attack and he kidnapped me to posses as Jeremy and make the government agents take him because they brought Xana's trick. Ulrich said if they deactivated the tower Jeremy would be safe and Xana wouldn't do something like this again. Soon Aelita sended Odd Ulrich and Yumi first then herself and William they all arrived in the Ice Sector and saw the tower they had to get there before Jeremy goes to jail for good as they ran to the tower. Meanwhile with Jeremy the two agents saw Jeremy and they questioned him about what he said about killing people on planet earth to which Jeremy said he didn't say that and he also said it was Xana who disguised as himself to make people think Jeremy really said that. Soon on Lyoko the monsters showed up and they started to fight Ulrich Odd Yumi Aelita and William and the battle was heavy four Krabs and Bloks showed up to stop them from getting to the tower soon they started to get through them pretty quick. Jeremy was still with the agents as Xana possessed them both again and they both attacked Jeremy by shocking him a lot. Meanwhile back on Lyoko the battle was still going on and they were able to get though with only two monsters left Aelita soon went inside the tower. As Aelita was inside Jeremy was attacked and the agents were laughing and they were very close to killing him as he screamed. Aelita soon reached the top of the tower and she soon deactivated the tower with Code: Lyoko and she said tower deactivated as it was done the agents passed out and a return to the past was launched. Jeremy and the others were with Franz Hopper again and he said he was one step ahead of finding Xana and soon they will stop him and catch him Jeremy even smiles about it. Trivia * First episode to feature a flashback from the episode The Key from Season 2. * This is the first episode in season 10 to feature a flash back. * This is the second and last appearance of the two agents up too date.